Electric Tale of Pikachu
by thecakemuffincrew
Summary: Note: This has nothing to do with the manga. Low shipping, no lemon. Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Pokémon.


It's Pikachu's birthday! In celebration, Ash takes him to the Electric-type Foundation Center, where he can meet other Electric-types like him and enjoy the day! Pikachu starts celebrating with other Pikachu friends he finds at the Center.  
"Alright Pikachu, I'll see you in a bit," Ash said, waving good bye to the Electric-type Pokémon. "Pika! Pika!" shouted Pikachu. After Ash left, Pikachu started going to the carekeeper of the Center.  
"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, which probably meant around the lines of: "Hey, teacher, can we eat lunch now? I'm starving." The teacher wondered, "Now, what could you be saying, little pal?"  
"Pika, Pikachu Pikachu," Pikachu replied, which meant: "I want to eat lunch now and I want it now!" The teacher frowned. "Welp, show me what you mean, little pal," the teacher asked him.  
First, Pikachu grabbed one berry from the outside and came back. Pikachu ate the berry, and pretended to talk to his other Pikachu and Elekid friends. Then, he rubbed his tummy.  
"Oh! Now, did you want to eat lunch?" the teacher asked, hoping to be correct. "Pika Pika!" which probably meant: "Of course! Now, hurry up because we are hungry!" The teacher looked at the clock. _11:57, AM._ My word! the teacher gasped at herself. It's lunch time!  
She rung the bell at her desk and grabbed all the Electric-type Pokémon friends. She thanked Pikachu and hurried with her assistants to prepare the food.  
Phew! Pikachu thought. Now I can finally eat because she took so long! Man, am I hungry! Though, that berry tasted really good, maybe I should go outside to get more. thought Pikachu.  
Pikachu did just that, quickly rushing outside to get berries for him and his friends. He heard a noise in the bushes he was grabbing the berries. "Pika?" Pikachu wondered, and went inside it.  
Instantly, Pikachu found himself falling down into a long hole, and it seemed to last forever. "PIKA!" Pikachu screamed, as he hoped to get someone to come down. Instead, no one came, and Pikachu found himself trapped in a poacher's hole.

* * *

"Pika, Pikachu..." Pikachu said, silently, because he had scratches all over himself. This probably meant: "Where am I? Oh come on, this better not be of Team Rocket's doing! Or I will kick them out of this world!"  
"Chuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled in the hole, which echoed as the sound waves bounced off the hole's narrow walls. It was round, of course, and no one came. Instead, actually, a person came. "Well, what do you know. We caught a Pikachu, this will be good for dinner," a person said, which gave Pikachu the idea that this guy was maybe the poacher.  
"PIKA PIKACHU PIKA CHU!" Pikachu angrily said loudly at the poacher. This meant: "GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BREAK YOUR NOSE AND SEND YOU TO JAIL! AND WHAT IS THIS ABOUT EATING ME FOR DINNER?"  
"I wonder what this Pikachu means. Eh, it doesn't matter. Charmeleon, come out and roast this Pikachu," the poacher called, releasing the Poke Ball and causing Charmeleon to come out. "Charmeleon Char!" it said as it sprayed out a lot of flames from its mouth.  
Oh no! Pikachu thought. I must counter attack! With that, Pikachu used Thunderbolt to counter attack the Flame Thrower. However, Charmeleon broke through and made Pikachu have a Burn effect and take a lot of damage.  
"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled to Charmeleon, which probably meant: "Stop it this instant or I will be forced to attack you!" Charmeleon replied, "Charmeleon Char, Charmeleon." This meant: "Too bad, I'm forced to do this!"  
"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, which meant: "I've had enough!" Pikachu then said, "Pika-CHUUU!" This means Pikachu used the Thunderbolt move.  
"Charmeleon Char! Char-MELEON!" Charmeleon roared as it said: "I've had enough too!" and it used Flame Thrower on Pikachu.  
The two attacks collided at once, and it caused an explosion, getting the attention of the Foundation Center.

* * *

 _From inside the Foundation Center, before Pikachu got caught in the poacher's hole._

"Where is Pikachu?" the teacher asked all the Electric-types. All of them looked at each other and shook their heads. This meant they didn't know where Pikachu went. "Now, I know Pikachu was here!"  
"Elekid Ele!" Elekid said, which probably meant: "Maybe Pikachu got kidnapped!" This hunch was correct, as we all know. "Pichu Pi Pichu," Pichu then said, meaning: "Maybe Pikachu is in the playground."  
All the other Electric-types started talking at once. "Shush!" the teacher shushed, as she tried to concentrate on where Pikachu might have went.  
"Aha!" the teacher said out loud in triumph. Pikachu ate a berry, and probably thought it tasted good. So Pikachu went back to the area, and picked berries.  
Then, an explosion happened. "Woah! What was that?" the teacher asked herself. "C'mon, Elekid and Pichu, come with me!"

* * *

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, which meant: "Get me out of here or I will use a secret move!" Charmeleon snorted with laughter, and so did the poacher. "Charmeleon, Charmeleon Char!" it said as it laughed. It meant: "Ahahahahahahha! How could you have a secret move? I'm more powerful, AHAHAHAHAHAHHA."

* * *

 **Ok so, that's the end of Chapter 1. Now, this is my first story, so don't judge me. Please rate and review!**


End file.
